Virus Busters!
'Virus Busters, '''known as the same name (ウイルスバスターズ) in Japan, is the final episode of the ''MegaMan NT Warrior anime. Synopsis Lan's father, Dr. Hikari, has started an incredible experiment, bridging the CyberWorld to reality! But when things go terribly wrong, and his father goes missing, Lan fears the worst! The key to the experiment, the Dimension Core, has drawn powerful Viruses to it, and now these monsters have materialized in the human world! Lan and his friends must battle these increasingly terrible life-sized Viruses, while MegaMan and the other NetNavis desparately look for a way to help them before it's too late!http://www.tv.com/shows/megaman-nt-warrior/virus-busters-373173/ Summary In the basement parking lot of a mall, Yuichiro Hikari is working on a project which took years of research named the Dimension Core and launches it. Suddenly, the area becomes a replica of a park! He inspects the new area, touching a digital solid tree, marking the project a success. Meanwhile in DenTech City, Lan's mother is excited, since Yuichiro would be coming home today. Lan finishes an invention he calls: The Wireless Jack in Port. He jacks-in MegaMan to test it, which becomes a success when MegaMan is transferred to Lan's computer. He then gets a call from Commander Beef, who notifies Lan that they've lost contact with his father. On a plane ride to the mall, along with Higsby, Ms Mari, Masa, his friends and Rush, Chaud calls Lan and tells him what Yuichiro was working on, a way to bring the Cyberworld into reality, in this case, a park. Yai recognises the mall, as one of the shops is a branch of the Ayanotech toystore. He also leaves Lan a business proposition with BlazeQuest Games should his father be interested. Later, the mall has been wreaked into havoc, as various giant roots have sprouted from the outside and even a giant tree! The group arrive by helicopter, MegaMan is puzzled by the tree, as despite being of digital origin, it still functions like a real one. Yai orders the pilot to get in as close as she can... Eventually crashing through the roof. The group make it inside the mall unharmed, finding it covered in roots and other plants. They notice Aki, projecting herself on a screen, telling them that during the experiment, viruses from the mall mainframe broke in and now have become reality. They head to the elevator to get to the basement, while Rush notices Serious Rush, who attracts him. He heads towards her, but is frightened when she scares her. Then, Maylu notices an army of viruses! The elevator finally arrives, and the group retreat inside, and have to force the viruses from the door. Tory realises that they have to fend for themselves, as their NetNavi's aren't able to help them. Suddenly, the roof is pierced by a flock of Met viruses, along with a Spooky virus attracted to Higsby. The group get out of the lift, only to be spotted by a army of Bunny viruses, and trapped by the Met viruses! Lan get everyone to jump, causing the viruses to be deleted in the crossfire, with everyone else safe from hanging on the vines. Suddenly, the Ghost virus chases Higsby away. Later, they find jack-in ports, and jack-in their NetNavi's, who fall into a pit! With all communication lost between them, they have to do the task manually. They are interrupted by a Handy Virus, which plants a bomb! They manage to evade the blast, only to see Ms Mari picked up by a Lavagon virus. Masa runs after her, while the rest are cut off by a horde of Powie viruses. While trying to escape, Lan saves Maylu from being crushed by a Powie, and watch it react badly to a fountain it landed on, deleting it. Lan realises that they can delete them using water. In the mall mainframe, the NetNavi's become lost in the maze, but find a hologram of Aki, who directs them through the maze towards the dimension core. Meanwhile, the group successfully locate the Ayanotech toy store, and use the various water toys as weapons. They battle the viruses in a large area, with Yai driving a toy tank armed with water balloons, and Rush uses his weapons to delete Serious Rush. En route to chasing Ms Mari and the Lavagon Virus, Masa takes a detour into a changing room, and comes out as Commander Beef. He tries to stop the Lavagon Virus... And fails. Lan chases down the virus and saves Ms Mari. In the mainframe, the NetNavi's find the exit, and Lan's group reaches the basement, finding the Dimension Core under a large tree, and a huge Life Virus. They try to delete it with their weapons, but it hardly flinches and they exhaust their water supply, leaving them defenseless. However, Lan's Wireless Jack suddenly picks up a signal, and then the NetNavi's appear! They team up to attack the Life Virus, managing to hurt it, then Lan inserts various Water-Type Battle Chips to fight the Virus, starting with a AquaSword, which severs it's arm. He then initiates the AquaCustom style, and inserts 5 Blaster Battle Chips, creating the UltraBurst Program Advance, which deletes the Life Virus. The Dimension Core stabilizes, returning to the intended concept of a park, and removes the vegetation around the mall and returns the NetNavi's to their PET's. They finally find Lan's father, having fallen asleep possibly due to the Spooky Virus, and wakes up confused. After making sense of the incident, he leaves by turning his van into a helicopter. Commander Beef arrives carrying Higsby, and receives a phone call, alerting him of another unstable Dimension Core on the other side of the island, having demolished the No. #2 Curry. References Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes